


This feeling is like no other

by minis0de



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, LOADS OF KISSES, M/M, Making Out, Party, Strangers to Lovers, ill tag it below, thats it, thats the whole fic, this is an add on to a fic from my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de
Summary: Maybe it was the feeling of being so relaxed into someone's embrace, the heavyweight not uncomfortable but rather soothing, as they traded slow kisses, different from their last ones. He thought everything with Yeonjun had to be full of energy, passion, but this was by far his favorite. It was exploring someone with your lips, slow and heated but in the right ways only.It was something Beomgyu craved and luckily found with Yeonjun, without looking for it.or: Beomgyu and Yeonjun unexpectedly found in each other what they were looking for.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	This feeling is like no other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872048) by [rosesggu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu). 



> Hi!! I'm back again... with another Beomjun.
> 
> This fic is an add on to my lovely friend [rya's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu) fic, a 26k tyunning one shot called [The Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872048) that you should read before reading this one! <3
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, hits and kudos on my work. They genuinely make everything better.

"Why not." 

"Because no.'"

"But why not," Beomgyu asked again. 

A distinct laugh came from the front of him as Soobin was underlining something in his textbook but still paying attention to their conversation. Taehyun rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his coffee before answering.

"Need to say it in another language?" 

"Flexing," Soobin added and Beomgyu sent him a sneaky look that read  _ mind your own business _ . 

"I refuse to go to a party alone at the beginning of the semester without my two best friends." 

Soobin seemed to have the answer waiting in his tongue. "I have debate club, I don't want to miss it. We are debating about the ethical issues…"

"Okay nerd." Beomgyu cut him off, Soobin kicking him under the table. "What's your excuse?" He turned his attention towards Taehyun. 

"His excuse comes in the form of his online friend." 

"He has a name." Taehyun immediately returned. "And I have plans with him, I won't bail him out."

"What I'm hearing is that he matters more to you than I do?" 

"You're a drama queen," Taehyun said, grabbing his bag and leaving the studying table they were occupying in the library. "You'll be fine, you make friends fast."

"But it's not the same without you guys." He tried his last resort: pouting. Appeared like the guys were already used to it because Taehyun just giggled as he left and Soobin cooed at him, quickly turning his attention to his studies again. 

Against all odds and after a lot of nagging Soobin, he arrived at his dorm. He didn't manage to convince any of them but it didn't matter anymore as he sat in front of his bathroom mirror and applied some light makeup on his face. He's never been a foreigner to experimenting with his style and his looks. Call him a fashionista, whatever you like. It's how he feels confident.

Today's look was a try to escape his black comfy style. He found this graphic tee in his closet, something he probably thrifted a while ago, and paired it with some of his favorites ripped loose jeans. The night was warm but he decided with a jacket anyway, to make sure he didn't catch any type of cold. Wasn't keen on having Taehyun pestering him. 

The party location was at one of the seniors of a major he didn't even recall. He got invited by some girls in his class and decided he couldn't refuse when he heard there was a pool. He spotted some kids getting drunk outside but didn't pay much attention as he ventured to the inside and ran into some knowing faces. 

It was during a conversation with some of his classmates from the journalism major that he ran out of the beer he was drinking - his preferred drink. He didn't expect to get wasted at a party, didn't have his friends to pick him up, but something to warm him up should be enough to bring the little social butterfly Beomgyu out. 

He excused himself to go to the bathroom first before finding his way to the kitchen. As soon as he entered the division he noticed someone sitting in the bathtub, hands in his head. 

"Dude… are you okay?" Beomgyu asked the guy not even giving a sign of acknowledging his presence, the sounds of the party muffled by the door shutting close. "Maybe I'll go pee somewhere else." 

"You know what's fucked up about Chemistry in general?" The guy urged, his pink hair making a statement in the dimly lighted bathroom. "The dictionary definition of it it's the branch of science concerned with the substances of which matter is composed. And you know how everything is made of matter so Chemistry is the study of everything and my fucking pea brain can't comprehend how something can be so huge and not have enough importance!" 

"I'm a journalism major, half of what you said makes no sense," Beomgyu said but something was drawing him to the boy. He sat on the toilet seat next to him. "But go on." 

"I'm just having an existential crisis." The boy said, eventually raising his eyes and staring at Beomgyu, enough time for it to be intimidating, before continuing. "Holy shit you're pretty. I just embarrassed myself in front of a pretty guy." 

Beomgyu involuntarily giggled, especially considering how  _ gorgeous  _ this guy was. His low cut v neck exhibited his neck adorned with necklaces and chokers and he was sure that there was some gloss over his plump lips. "You're doing fine. You sound smart so there was a point for you." 

"Just freaking out over my major. As usual." The guy continued. 

"Which is I assume chemistry." 

The guy did a  _ ding ding  _ sound that managed to erupt a laugh from both of them, echoing in the small bathroom. 

"I might be a little tipsy too."

Beomgyu chuckled at how charming the other guy was being now, pouting a little bit. "I see that. I'm Beomgyu by the way." 

"Yeonjun." He said, extending his hands for a handshake. The black-haired guy noticed some rings in his fingers.  _ Great, my weakness.  _

"Are you here alone?" 

"Woah dude, already with the pick-up lines? At least let's get out of this small bathroom." Yeonjun smirked and Beomgyu just smiled sideways. "But to answer your question, yeah I am. My friend bailed me out to go hang out with this guy he likes." 

"Felt that. Although I wish my friends were here, it would have been better." 

"Do you want to leave? Maybe we can do something more interesting." There was a dangerous glint in Yeonjun's eyes but he never felt more drawn to something like in that moment, ready to risk his whole night just for a little bit more time with him, his heart pulsing with attraction. 

"I want to see the pool though." 

"There's a pool?" Yeonjun immediately got up, fixing his leather pants.  _ He is wearing leather pants and combat boots, he's out of my wildest dreams.  _ "You should've mentioned that right away."

"I came here to pee," Beomgyu said honestly and Yeonjun laughed, saying he would wait outside then. 

☆☆☆

"I wonder what these kids do to be able to afford these parties in houses with pools of this size!" Yeonjun exclaimed, his words seemingly less slurred now as he walked into a sober state. 

The other boy's features under the blue lights of the pool shined brightly and Beomgyu couldn't stop looking, even if he tried, smiling unconsciously at how lucky he got. 

"I'm sure their parents pay for their shit," Beomgyu said, sitting cross-legged at the edge of the pool. "Cool place though, I wish we could swim here."

"We can?" Yeonjun said, unzipping his boots and throwing them to the grass behind.

"You wouldn't," Beomgyu announced but his smile was not fooling anyone. 

"Someone's new here." Yeonjun finished, taking his shirt off and dipping into the pool, a  _ splash  _ sound the only sound aside from the music at that moment. Beomgyu giggled loudly at the boldness of the other boy. 

When he emerged, even with damp hair he looked beautiful. Beomgyu has had relationships before and had been attracted to people since but nothing threatened his heartbeat to speed up as this boy did. 

"Are you coming?" Yeonjun yelled. 

_ Who was he to say no? _ He didn't take his shirt off but did unlace his shoes before throwing himself directly into the water, no second thoughts before any regret filled him up. Yeonjun was laughing, swimming in his direction before touching his wet hair and combing it behind his face. 

"Thanks," Beomgyu said, out of instinct. "I didn't say this before but you are handsome too." 

Thankfully it was dark enough so that Yeonjun could hide his blush. "Came off too strong at the time?" 

"No. You weren't the only one struck by the other looks." 

Yeonjun smiled, a beautiful tender smile to add up to Beomgyu's listing on  _ how can this man make me go even more insane _ before he opened his mouth and pronounced the words Beomgyu didn’t dare to ask. "Can I take you on a date?" 

"Please." That was all that came off his mouth. 

☆☆☆

" _ Kai I completely forgot to tell you but I won't be able to do tutoring today. Can we raincheck? _ " Yeonjun started on the phone, as he called his friend. 

" _ Yeah, sure! Is everything okay? _ " The other boy asked, always the most polite. 

" _ Of course. I just forgot I had plans with someone today I can't cancel. _ " He finished the call as he got ready in the mirror. He's seen the other boy and how stylish he was. He knew he didn't have anything to prove to him but it would still be nice to appeal a certain way, especially on a date.

From the moment he spotted the other boy he knew immediately he had to do something with him. Yeonjun didn't discriminate on partners and loved to go on dates and get to know people but so far he hasn't been able to form a real connection as he desires.

The small-time he spent with Beomgyu at the party, not only did it attract him physically to the other guy, but his instincts were screaming on how this time it might be different. 

People would call him a flirter, a player, saying and claiming things about him that he had to admit he lived up to the rumors but mostly it was a façade to disguise that, deep down, he yearned for a deep connection. 

He adorned his ears with his favorite heart earrings, red to match a sly eyeshadow he didn't have any problem applying. He tried a less bold look than the one he was wearing at the party, simply fitted pants and a sweater vest with a T-Shirt underneath, but made sure to sing his waist to give him some fitting figure with his favorite dangly belt. 

It wasn't his first date and the first time he spent in the mirror getting ready but it felt strange. It was a type of attraction he was used to but with a short twist. 

He texted the other boy the address of the cat cafe he loved a few hours prior and closed his dorm door, on its way there. Beomgyu stood at the door, right on time, looking striking handsome with a pink leather jacket and white pants. 

"Hey." He simply greeted. Beomgyu turned around, a shy smile as he waved back. 

"Hey. I've never been here, didn't even know they had cat cafes in town!" 

Yeonjun noticed the other didn't have problems with starting a conversation which he admired. "It's one of my favorite hang out spots. They also have incredible vegan food and cakes." 

"I love cake." Beomgyu smiled, signaling to the door to make way for the other boy. 

They opted for sitting in the outside area instead, where the cats roomed a little bit more freely and the sun shined. It wasn't like Yeonjun expected anything else but the other boy was being a complete gentleman, letting him lead the way and help him sit. 

Dates usually expected him to be the one to make all those gestures, ever the bolder one but it looked like he found some competition. 

"You mentioned vegan food, are you vegan?" Beomgyu asked, examining the menu. 

"I'm not because I really can't afford it but I'll slowly transition into it, I hope," Yeonjun answered simply. "That's why I like coming here, it's not expensive and good vegan food." 

"The cats help right?" 

Yeonjun felt a small cat meowing next to them. They both looked at the animal, laughing at how cute the calico cat was. 

"Oh definitely. Some of them are up for adoption and everything!" 

"I wish I could adopt one." Beomgyu started, longing. "I used to bring and feed the stray cats in the University building but then I got caught by the board."

"Oh my god!" Yeonjun laughed. "Are you the cat hoarder from last year?" The waiter interrupted their conversation for a bit as they ordered for the day. 

"I can't believe that rumor reached the stem majors, this is my worst nightmare," Beomgyu said embarrassed but they continued their talk freely, a little bit of every first date topic coming to head, small details of their lives, just covering the basics of dates while flirting. 

In the meantime, a black cat ended up laying on their table, as they ate their slices of cake. 

"Just realized something." Yeonjun began with a smirk in his features. "This cat looks a lot like you." 

"In what way?" Beomgyu asked some crumbs in the corner of his mouth. Yeonjun quickly cleaned it before answering. 

"The cutest way." 

"Ah… you're a sweet talker aren't you," Beomgyu said, resting his head on his hand and staring at the boy. They were sitting in front of each other, on a small table as their feet touched each other shyly. 

Yeonjun moved closer so their faces could be only a few inches away from each other. "Would you like to find out?" 

Beomgyu, surprisingly enough, smirked back. "Yes. I would." 

Laying back on his chair, petting the cat on his side, and enjoying the way the sun seemed to light up Beomgyu's features in all the right ways, Yeonjun found himself at ease at that moment. 

His dark locks were perfectly combed, a fluffy sight compared to the way his hair was styled at the party. He enjoyed this soft look on the other, enjoyed how he seemed comfortable in his style, like him. Seemed like there was a lot of common spots for them to address in their get to know game and Yeonjun was excited to see what that would lead them into. 

"You should try this cake. I swear to God, it's so good." Yeonjun started, grabbing his fork and extending it to Beomgyu's mouth, with a piece of cake in the tip. 

Beomgyu opened his mouth immediately, without taking his eyes off the other. He hummed a  _ hmm _ when tasting it. "It's delicious."

"Told you," Yeonjun smirked, eager to let the conversation run somewhere else, excited to know a little bit more. 

☆☆☆

"So… that was fun," Yeonjun whispered, not knowing how to say goodbye to a date he wished it didn't end. 

But the sun was starting to lose its intensity and they felt like they abused their stay at the café. 

"It's a shame we didn't meet sooner but I think we could keep this going. Catch the time we lost." Beomgyu said, a smirk on his face. 

"You're right." Yeonjun took a step forward. "But I guess this is goodbye now right?" 

A step forward. "Right." Another step forward. "This is the hardest goodbye I've done on a date. I don't remember having this much fun with someone…  _ so handsome too. _ "

"Who's the sweet talker now?" Yeonjun's voice lowered. 

"Learned from the best." Beomgyu smiled. "Can I give you a goodbye kiss? On the cheek of course." 

Yeonjun giggled shyly but nodded anyway, he wasn't going to let that opportunity go to waste. As soon as he felt Beomgyu reach to kiss his cheek he turned his face around and felt the faint press of their lips like he has been thinking since the party. 

Beomgyu didn't seem angry at the gesture, instead, his hands traveled to cup Yeonjun's face, deepening the kiss for a while before pulling away to breathe. 

But Yeonjun wasn't ready to separate yet, chasing his lips again and this time holding Beomgyu's waist, letting the absolute bliss take over his body as he tasted Beomgyu's lips, a feeling of what he assumed was a flavored strawberry chapstick. 

The other boy didn't think twice before opening his mouth and letting the kiss reach another level of deep. It's been a long time since he kissed with this type of intention, with this longing. 

It's been a while since he kissed someone that tasted this good. 

Beomgyu separated, both of them breathing deeply. He cleaned Yeonjun's lips with his thumb. "Pretty." 

"You're going to be the death of me." 

Beomgyu smirked, adjusting the straps of his bag and walking away. "I'll text you!" 

Yeonjun giggled loudly, feeling euphoric in this feeling of getting to know someone and butterflies erupting in his stomach. 

☆☆☆

_ yeonjun: are u free friday  _

_ beomgyu: good morning to u too _

_ beomgyu: been so long since we talked  _

_ yeonjun: we talked last night. until you fell asleep  _

_ beomgyu: AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION _

_ beomgyu: im going thrift shopping on friday it’s my only free day off work these days. _

_ yeonjun: that's fine honey i just wanted to maybe go on another date  _

_ beomgyu: do you want to _

_ beomgyu: you know _

_ beomgyu: tag along? _

_ yeonjun: will you dress me up ;) _

_ beomgyu: maybe i will  _

_ beomgyu: it's a date!  _

☆☆☆

"Is this pretty?" Yeonjun asked, picking up some yellow dotted pants. 

"They're not bad. Wouldn't fit a lot of people's styles."

"I think I could pull it off."

Beomgyu smiled. "You can pull anything with your figure." 

"What I'm hearing is that you think I'm hot?" 

Beomgyu smirked, moving into the sweaters section where he tried to look for either something he could DIY or wear to make a statement. Yeonjun followed him, and although thrift shopping takes a lot of energy off him, today was being unusually smooth and pleasant. 

"You said you would style me." Yeonjun pouted next to him as he looked over a ripped sweater. 

"Maybe I should find the most ridiculous thing and call it a day." Beomgyu teased but Yeonjun seemed to have a blessed idea as he smiled at the other. 

"We should do that. Find the maddest thing for the other and whoever finds the craziest one has to get it." The pink-haired boy seemed proud of his idea and Beomgyu found it endearing how easily they fitted into each other schedules and lives with these absurd ideas and plans. 

"Deal." 

The next 30 minutes were spent searching for the most outrageous piece of clothing he could find for Yeonjun but as soon as he picked something he was immediately reminded of Yeonjun's thin waist and beautiful figure and discerned nothing would look bad on the other boy. 

He even passed by some skirts and before picking it up, remembered it would probably be a bad idea for his own heart to see the other boy on that piece of clothing. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Yeonjun carrying something hidden behind his back. He had found some items for himself too aside from the challenge the other boy had proposed. 

"You should try your clothes on first, I want to see how they look on you." 

Beomgyu blushed but he did it anyhow. First, there was this vest that he wasn't sure on but Yeonjun was overly excited about it, saying the baby blue color looked beautiful on him. Some shirts were discarded for not fitting him quite well but Yeonjun also liked some flared pants that he wasn't sure about at first.

"I'm going to bring you in all my thrift shops, you're a great hype man," Beomgyu replied, excited for the next part. 

"When the model is so gorgeous, it helps." 

"Show me what you got me and stop flirting with me." Beomgyu teased. 

"Hm, first… I won't stop flirting." He said, extending a neon piece of clothing into his direction. "Let's just try at the same time." 

Yeonjun got him a full néon suit that looked straight out a constructor site. He smiled at the stupidity of it, as someone tried to sew some logos into the front and everything combined just looked tacky. He didn't finish zipping the thing before Yeonjun invaded his fitting room, in his floral jogging pants that Beomgyu decided to pair with a gold sparkle shirt. 

"I hate you." 

"You know what." Beomgyu started, trying to control his laugh. "I hate how it still kind of fits you. Is there anything you can't pull?"

"You're kidding right?" Yeonjun said and he realized at that moment the fitting room wasn't that big and their distance was short. "This is an atrocity!" 

"Look what you made me wear." Beomgyu deadpanned, enjoying the way their flirting had turned into an ever so familiar back and forth banter.

_ So easy.  _

"What do you mean? The traffic light look fits you." 

"Oh shut up."

"Why don't you come and shut me up then?" 

And so Beomgyu did exactly that, pushing Yeonjun against the mirror behind him and kissing him straight in the lips. They haven't kissed since their first date and Beomgyu didn't realize how much he missed it until the feeling of Yeonjun's plump lips on his came back. 

He was a great kisser, no doubt. But Beomgyu, ever so eager to make things feel good for the other boy kissed with a type of determination he hasn't done in a while. He kissed with purpose, tugging Yeonjun's lips with his teeth for a little bit of teasing, drinking the sounds the other boy was making. 

He felt Yeonjun's (big) hands steady him, traveling through his arms until they found their place laced behind his neck. Every time they separated for breathing they would come back to each other, constantly drawn to one another. 

And maybe it was a little bit physical, as of right now, but from their interactions in between these dates and even during, he felt like it was easy to combine both things with this boy. 

Right now the most important thing was kissing Yeonjun back in the small fitting room of this store. 

" _ Wow, _ " Yeonjun said before both of them started giggling. 

"It shut you up didn't it?" 

☆☆☆

"You always tease me for texting but there you are glued to your phone!" Kai joked. They were in the younger's apartment, Yeonjun liked to baby his junior, especially considering he didn't have any siblings, perhaps seeing the other a little bit like that. 

"I'm just talking to someone." 

"Are you hooked on someone?" Kai asked. 

Yeonjun smiled.  _ Was he?  _ He and Beomgyu have been chatting for a while, flirting a lot as well and so far their dates have always ended up with kissing and some sort of making out. 

Naturally, it was a plan for him and exactly how he expected the beginning of any relationship to go like, especially when things went as natural and nice with him. 

Problem was, they never established anything. There wasn't  _ you're my boyfriend  _ and it didn't seem like any of them wanted to go down that route right now. 

So they stayed in their path, talking and flirting. And Yeonjun savored it so far, he was scared of how his brain would betray him. 

"Like you're hooked on Taehyun?" 

Kai blushed. "Shut up!" But his laugh said differently. "Do you ever meet someone and just...it instantly clicks? Like you wished you have known each other for longer. That's how I feel with him." 

"Someone is more than hooked then…" Yeonjun mocked but Kai just whined. "Be careful okay? Don't get hurt with this." 

"I promise Jjun. Thank you." 

Maybe Yeonjun should start following his advice. 

☆☆☆

" _ Yeonjun… I don't think we can make it today. _ " Beomgyu said, his voice in the phone call muffled by the sounds of rain in the background. 

" _I know. It sucks but it's raining too much, I would never ask you to come outside with this weather."_ Yeonjun answered, looking out the window of his dorm, the rain pouring hard. " _I'm sorry Beomie._ _I had great plans."_

_ "You know it's unfair that you're always the one who plans the dates. Why don't you give me a chance to woo you?"  _

Yeonjun giggled, pulling a cozy warm blanket to him as he laid in bed. " _ You're aware you don't need to woo me right?"  _

" _ Are you kidding me? Of course, I do. You’re gorgeous, you could have anyone on dates. I have to prove that I'm worth i _ t." And although Beomgyu's tone was one laced with jokes, Yeonjun had trained himself to detect some insecurities in the way he talked about himself. And he wouldn't let that happen with the other boy if it depended on him. 

_ "I could but I want to go on dates with you,"  _ Yeonjun stated openly. " _ Nobody kisses me as you do."  _ He decided for a flirty approach and felt unhappy that he couldn't see the flustered look on the other's face. 

Turns out he didn't because the sound Beomgyu made was enough to tell him how he might feel. " _ I'm creative nonetheless. We could… I don't know... maybe visit museums. There's a universe exposition on the national library, I think you might like that." _

_ "Why would you assume that?" _

_ "Stem major and all… or did I just completely read that all wrong?"  _

Yeonjun chuckled, hiding his mouth as if anyone was watching him and Beomgyu share a moment that somehow felt more intimate than anything they shared. " _ You didn't. Just surprised that you figure me out so quickly." _

_ "You posted on Instagram a couple of days ago about it, I thought it would be a cool surprise and now I ruined it by talking about it. Stupid Beomgyu."  _

If he wasn't feeling shy already with the words, the red cheeks were a big indicator of it. His heart decided to beat faster too. He wondered if Beomgyu felt like that, wondered if he wanted what he longed for too. 

" _ You're sweet."  _ He ended up with, a stupid smile involuntarily creeping in his features.  _ "And you stalk my Instagram." _

_ "You're pretty, what else am I supposed to do?"  _

Yeonjun giggled.  _ "You know I used to mock my friend Kai for talking on the phone for so long with his online friend but there are perks to this too. I think you're bolder in here _ ." 

" _ That's because you can't see me blush."  _ They both laughed at Beomgyu's words. " _ One of my friends is also hooked with an online friend. Maybe that's how relationships start these days." _

_ "I don't know… I understand the appeal of it but I guess I like it more traditional."  _ Yeonjun tried to imply. " _ Where I meet the person at a party, for example." _

Beomgyu coughed, eager to change the subject as he decided to complain about his stupid neighbor and his saxophone and how he was sick of music students playing their instruments in the dorms. From there on the conversation flew at an incredibly fast pace, none of them ending it or slowing it down, as topics kept popping for them to talk about. Yeonjun has always been good at keeping conversations but it usually doesn't go as easy and flowy as this one, where he doesn't have any intentions to stop. 

They talk about their favorite pieces of clothing and styles, what music they've been listening to, what concerts they could attend together. They tell jokes and laugh with each other and flirt and Yeonjun knows, deep inside, that this is something he wants to keep, wants to fight for. 

On the other hand, every time he so far suggests something more hints at what he expects this to end up on, Beomgyu runs away from it, subtly. But he doesn't press it. He assumed the other wouldn't be ready and that's fine, as long as he didn't ruin what they had already, as long as they could keep the ease in their words and actions, he would be willing to sacrifice his wants. 

" _ Honey… _ " Yeonjun starts, a little after Beomgyu's finished story about the stray cat he tried to adopt. " _ We've been talking for over 4 hours."  _

_ "You're kidding?"  _ Beomgyu said suddenly, probably taking his time to check the time.  _ "You're right… I didn't even notice the time pass by. Wow, you're a great company." _

_ "You're too."  _ Yeonjun smiled, trying to hide with the covers, shy for no reason.  _ "This was a fun date."  _

_ "You consider this a date?"  _ The other responded, his voice low, probably filled with tiredness. But content.  _ "I can do better."  _

_ "I would love to see it then. _ "

_ "You'll see. I'll woo you so hard you won't know what hit you."  _

Yeonjun laughed, a giggle from the other like echoing with his. " _ Deal. Talk to you later right?" _

_ "Please."  _

_ "And Yeonjun?"  _ Beomgyu said, after a small pause where neither of them wanted to hang up. 

" _ Yes?"  _

_ "It was a great date. I'm glad we still spent time together."  _

Yeonjun blushed. He was glad too. 

☆☆☆

"Do I need to be blindfolded? Looks stupid." Yeonjun stated, being blindly led to a place he had no idea where it was located by a laughing Beomgyu by his side.

"It adds to the element of surprise, let me have this okay?" Beomgyu whined but Yeonjun could hear a smile on his face. "I'm about to woo you out of your ass."

"Your words make no sense but you're cute so I'll let that pass."

It's been a few months since they started their encounters but it's been a while since their phone call that they had an opportunity to hang out. Ever since then Beomgyu has been obsessing with the idea of creating a perfect date. They've had encounters in the class buildings but this was the first time that they've met for this purpose again. 

Yeonjun had to acknowledge he was eager for this. It's been a little while since they kissed and the pink-haired boy was starting to wonder if he forgot what it felt like. 

He felt Beomgyu remove his blindfold and took a while for his eyes to adjust to the sign. "A noodle restaurant?" 

"It serves the best noodles in town!" Beomgyu said excitingly. "You mentioned that if there was a good you would eat for the rest of your life would be this one so here we are." 

His heartstrings immediately pulled after that statement. The way he remembered that and went all the way to prepare this surprise for him. 

Maybe he had misread Beomgyu. He thought the other boy was just entertaining him at this point, never wanting something serious but these small gestures and many others were beginning to prove him wrong. He just didn't know how to approach that for the other boy. 

But first, he was going to enjoy this moment. "That's… so sweet of you." He said, giving Beomgyu a cheek kiss before signaling inside for them to enter. 

They settled for a table in the corner of the establishment, Yeonjun looking at the various noodle options in the menu, delighted by all of them. Beomgyu, clearly more familiar with the place, took this time to rest his face in his hands, looking at Yeonjun with a fond expression the other caught from the corner of his eye. 

"Do I have something in my face?" Yeonjun teased.

"You look pretty today." 

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," Yeonjun said, putting the menu down after choosing what he wanted to order. 

"So is this fine? Good date?" Beomgyu asked, a tint of insecurity in his words masked by a small smile. 

And Yeonjun wouldn't have answered in any other way. "You know why our dates are always good?"

"Why?"

"Because I get to spend time with someone as interesting as you." 

Beomgyu's ears turned immediately into a darker shade of red, as he looked down and smiled to himself. Yeonjun could live for the rest of his life having a glimpse of that. 

His heartbeat speeds up again.  _ How does he do this to me? _

"Your words get sweeter by the date," Beomgyu answered. 

"But I mean every single one of one them." 

"Let's eat shall we?" 

☆☆☆

"Hey, that was so good! I'm so full!" Yeonjun stated when they left, after a battle on who would pay for the bill. "I feel like I unleashed my inner snake, sorry for the embarrassment." 

"Are you kidding me?" Beomgyu asked, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers. "Somehow you still looked good even when your mouth looked like a boa constrictor eating a cow." 

"Ah! Idiot!" Yeonjun said, trying to let go of their laced hands but the other boy quickly reached for him again, laughing and apologizing. "You're lucky you're sweet and planned my dream date." 

"Your dream date is eating noodles at a small restaurant with a dork like me? You have low standards."

"Maybe, but I love my standards and loved today." Yeonjun reached to the side to give Beomgyu a cheek kiss again. "And honey, you're my dork now." 

Beomgyu blushed. "I wish I didn't have classes tomorrow morning, we could spend all night together." 

"Doing what?" Yeonjun teased, lowering his voice to get a reaction out of the other. 

"Just the two of us. We could stargaze, maybe check by the river and I don't know… maybe I dream too much." 

"Hm. It would be a good time but I won't let you bail your classes." Yeonjun said. "Stargazing though... I would love that. We should go by the planetarium one day." 

"Yeah?" Beomgyu replied excitingly, eager to make the other happy. "I'll get us tickets, right this instance!" 

Yeonjun grinned as they walked side by side, holding hands, in direction of Yeonjun's dorm it seemed. "Calm down lover boy. We have all the time in the world to do fun things together." 

"Do we?" 

"Yeah. We do, Beomgyu. I don't plan on letting you go so soon." 

Beomgyu blushed his voice barely a whisper. "Good. I don't plan on leaving either." 

"We are here," Yeonjun said when they arrived at his dorm building. Beomgyu didn't appear to want to let go and the other couldn't even judge him for that. 

He decided to take a step forward and cupped Beomgyu's cheeks before connecting their lips after a few weeks without it. 

The other immediately melted into the touch and the kiss, and contrary to their latest kisses, full of passion and fast-paced, this was one slow, lingered for a while, like they were trying to prove each other something, shifting into something different. 

Beomgyu laced his arms behind Yeonjun's back and brought him closer, clearly impatient for the touch, the proximity. They stayed there for a little while, as the cold air hit them but they could barely feel that, the heat from the kiss warming both of them. 

"Good night Honey," Yeonjun said when they pulled away. 

But Beomgyu didn't seem ready to let go yet, pulling the older for another peck. "Good night." 

☆☆☆

" _ Hello?"  _ Beomgyu immediately answered after a few rings. When he saw the caller ID saying "yeonjun" with a honey pot he smiled internally, not bothered that the boy had interrupted his creative process of making music. 

" _ Hey, honey! I got off work early and thought maybe we could order takeout and chill?"  _

Beomgyu laid back in his chair, smiling at the domestic purpose the other was suggesting. 

" _ I'm home. Do you want to hang out here?"  _

He couldn't see the other but could feel the smile on the other side of the call. " _ Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." _

Turns out he intended when he said it would take him a minute as he heard the door knock after a while. He forgot to get dressed for this but, after so long with hanging out with Yeonjun and talking he didn't care what he wore. 

Yeonjun, on the other hand, was always ready to go and about. Dressed in some boots and skinny jeans, a huge scarf on his neck. It was the start of December, a few months ever since they met, and started going on those dates. 

"Hey, honey." He said, grabbing his waist and giving him a cheek kiss. "You sounded busy, did I interrupt something?"

"You kind of did but since it was you and you brought food, it's all good." 

Yeonjun giggled, asking where he should put the food, Beomgyu pointing out at the small kitchen before sitting in front of his computer/makeshift studio, messing with the audio to make sure it ended up as he wanted. 

"Do I get to find out what you're doing?" Yeonjun asked, sitting on the couch behind him, making himself at home the most. 

"Do you want to hear it?" Beomgyu turned behind, admiring Yeonjun's natural beauty shining in the dim light of his small living room. 

"Really?" The pink-haired boy smiled, amazed at the invitation. They talked about music production before and how Beomgyu fills his creative juices in music but he never showed anyone his songs, much rather let someone listen to the unfinished product.

But Yeonjun was an exception, considering he had been the inspiration for the whole thing. He didn't believe in muses but there was something about the other boy that, since the start, called him out to do this kind of new stuff. 

Beomgyu patted his lap, letting the other sit in there as he navigated the song he was doing and pressed play, his heart beating fast. He was sure if Yeonjun laid back in his chest he would feel the nervousness.

The room was promptly filled with a soft melody, there were some subtle lyrics but he tried to mask it, to make sure Yeonjun didn't notice that he wrote a bunch of romantic songs about him when he's been running from the idea for a settlement with him for so long. 

Yeonjun had his eyes closed but there was a dopey smile on his features. "You're so good. Are you kidding me, you did this alone?" 

"Yeah, all my creations." 

"Look at my Beomgyu!" Yeonjun said, cupping his cheeks and squishing them. "So talented!" 

His heartbeat immediately speeds up at the words, his cheeks colored with a crimson color as he leaned up and pecked Yeonjun's lips. The other kissed sweetly, chaste, before smiling into the kiss and separating their lips. 

"You're really good, do you have more?" 

So they spent the whole afternoon with Beomgyu sharing his songs, some completed, others don't, pausing only to eat the takeout Yeonjun had brought. 

At some point they ended up laying on Beomgyu's couch, Yeonjun on top of him as they shared lazy kisses that tasted like the food they just ate, domestic and blissful and Beomgyu didn't want it in any other way. 

Maybe it was the feeling of being so relaxed into someone's embrace, the heavyweight not uncomfortable but rather soothing, as they traded slow kisses, different from their last ones. He thought everything with Yeonjun had to be full of energy, passion, but this was by far his favorite. It was exploring someone with your lips, slow and heated but in the right ways only. 

It was something Beomgyu craved and luckily found with Yeonjun, without looking for it. 

He was afraid of what sort of give-and-take this meant, afraid that the other didn't see it in the same way he did, somehow only entertained the idea of being with him in these situations. 

But then he acted all lovey-dovey, with the domestic gestures, the constant reassurance, the late-night conversations, and flirts. It was hard to decipher what Yeonjun wanted or maybe Beomgyu was just scared of misinterpretation. 

So they just stayed there, kissing nonchalantly, opening up to each other in ways they haven't before and Beomgyu stopped thinking for a while, started feeling more. 

"You're glowing today," Yeonjun said at some point, his sweater discarded and only wearing an undershirt that left nothing to Beomgyu's imagination. The boy smiled, at Yeonjun's comfort around him. 

"Maybe I'm just happy. To be here." Beomgyu answered, in between kisses, something that always brought Yeonjun's goofy smile out. 

"Then I am too. Thank you for trusting me with your music."

"You know…" The dark hair boy started a little shy. "I never shared it with anyone before."

Yeonjun's face went from shock to something he didn't recognize, something he seemed proud of. "What made you share it with me?" 

"You inspired me to write them, so…" 

The boy on top of him didn't say much, just kissed him again. Words weren't needed at that moment, both of them felt it. 

Something shifted. Something Beomgyu wasn't ready to admit. 

☆☆☆

"Have you been ignoring me?" Yeonjun said, first thing when he spotted Beomgyu close to campus, after a few days without talking. 

"Hm…" Beomgyu didn't have a concrete answer to him which proved the other boy suspects that yes, he has been ignoring him. 

"Got it," Yeonjun replied, not able to tone down the disappointment. "Message received." 

Before he could turn around and get away, Beomgyu grabbed his wrist. "Yeonjun wait!" 

"Unless you have any reasonable explanation, I'll be leaving." 

Beomgyu's face twisted with something. "Can we talk somewhere else?" 

☆☆☆

"Make it quick," Yeonjun said, his face stone cold, out of character for him. 

"Yeonjun…" Beomgyu started, feeling his heartbeat in his ribcage with nervousness. "I needed some time to think." 

"You could've told me that instead of ghosting me." 

"I didn't know how to deal with it." 

"Deal with what?" Yeonjun said exasperated, running a hand through his messy hair. All Beomgyu wanted to do was comb it, console the other, apologize for the stress he caused. 

"I-" Beomgyu tried to start, his throat closing. "I don't know what to make of you."

"Ah right!" Yeonjun snarked "You're making no sense."

"I don't understand why you're spending so much time with me! Like you have it all: you're incredibly gorgeous and kind and you're smart on top of it all! Why would you want me?" 

Yeonjun's face twisted with one of anger to a pity look, something mixed with a kind look only he could send him. "Beomgyu…" 

But he couldn't be stopped now. "I know what we have is easy, and kissing and going on dates it's nice but does it mean something to you?" 

"I should be the one asking that question," Yeonjun maintained. "I feel like… you're the one who is entertaining me. Every time I mention being in a relationship you run away from the conversation." Beomgyu opened his mouth to say something but it looked like it was Yeonjun's time to talk. "And if you think you're somehow unworthy of me I should let you know that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You listen to me, even when I know you don't understand what I am saying, you laugh at my stupid jokes and you care for me. If that doesn't make you worthy then I don't know what will." 

"It means something to me," Beomgyu said. "Because along the lines I… I started developing feelings for you." 

"Good," Yeonjun said, a short grin on his features, his eyes lightening up. "It means something to me too. I want to do everything with you, all that boyfriends do, I want my friends to know you, want to buy stupid matching clothes and be that annoying couple everybody hates for being perfect."

Beomgyu giggled, feeling his eyes water at all the emotions he has been bottling surfacing suddenly. "I think I would like that." 

Yeonjun stepped forward immediately, lacing their hands and kissing chastely. They didn't need any fanfare right now, just this was enough. The emotions were all there. 

"I can't wait to nag my friend Kai for having a boyfriend before him." 

Beomgyu beamed. "I'm gonna be so annoying now, just showing you around." 

"Am I a price or something?" 

"No, but if I have a chance to bring up my gorgeous boyfriend to everyone in every conversation I will," Beomgyu said smugly, tucking a strand of Yeonjun's hair behind his ear. 

"You're an idiot."

"And you like it." 

Yeonjun smiled. "I do." 

☆☆☆

"Picking me up after class? Wow, I love having a boyfriend." Yeonjun joked when he saw Beomgyu rest by the wall next to his lab class. Beomgyu easily blushed at the words but joined the boy when he opened his arms for a tight hug. 

"I feel like I should apologize." 

"For what honey?" Yeonjun genuinely wondered, lacing his arm with the boy and walking to the cold outside. "Also, why are you not wearing a scarf? It's freezing outside!" 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad."

"You're freezing, seriously." Yeonjun stopped, noticing the other shivering with the close contact. He removed his scarf from his neck, wearing a turtleneck underneath anyway, and wrapped it tightly on Beomgyu's neck, smiling at the boy fondly. "All bundled up, my baby." 

The boy launched himself forward to steal a kiss, before lacing their arms and continuing their walk. "Going back to it… I hope I didn't overstep anything. With our friends." 

Yeonjun seemed to think about what the other was talking about until he apprehended. "Oh honey no… You didn't at all. I was just taken aback and a little shy." 

"You shy?! Good one."

"I am shy!" Yeonjun moaned. "Especially when it comes to you and relationships. I've never had something serious like this."

"Really?" 

"At least not where I liked the person so fast like this." Yeonjun smiled, dopey and all lovely, before snuggling close to Beomgyu. "Funny how the universe works though isn't it? Our friends also crushing on each other."

"Kai likes Taehyun too?" Beomgyu exclaimed enthusiastically. 

"Too? Taehyun likes Kai?” 

Beomgyu laughed loudly. "They're idiots, oh my God. Can't they just kiss and date or whatever!"

"It's not always easy. Let's give them some time." Yeonjun smiled. "In the meantime, I will kiss and date my boyfriend, is that okay?" 

As soon as he said that, almost like magic, the snow started falling again. Beomgyu looked up, his smile incredibly warm despite the cold air hitting both of them. Yeonjun felt like his limbs moved on his own, stopping them and facing each other, before pulling Beomgyu from his scarf and connecting their lips. 

Beomgyu melting into the kiss was exactly what he needed in this last day of classes, as he grinned into the kiss and poured his emotion into it, trying to convey what his mouth couldn't turn into words. 

Beomgyu must've understood because he kissed with the same intensity, still slow and lingering. 

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold. I have chocolate milk at home." Yeonjun smiled, upon separating. 

"What you like best, strawberry milk or chocolate milk?" Beomgyu asked. "I started having this conversation with Taehyun but he got weirdly nostalgic about it." 

"That's a hard question, I think I like Strawberry the most?" 

"You are a sweet talker." Beomgyu laughed.

"What does that mean?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> ask me q& on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minis0de_)


End file.
